The day after
by applepie5
Summary: Penpen talks or rather squarks with his room mates, and decides to be a hero to bring the two together. Asuka and Shinji pairing. WAFF. One shot.


I don't own Evangelion

----

It was the day after it happened; everything was normal. Or what it seems to be normal. Misato was still snoozing away after a long night of drinking with Kaji, while Asuka was also in her room, probably sleeping. Shinji awoke to see the warm water penguin at the dinner table, chugging away on a beer.

" Hey PenPen, " the drowsy human said as he grabbed a juice box from the fridge. He then patted the penguin's head, and sat down across the table from the bird.

" Wark wark, " it replied as it gulped down another sip of beer.

" D-did you saw what happened l-last night? " the nervous human said to his companion with pride and a little bit of curiosity. He then poked the straw through the plastic area, and began to slowly sip the juice.

" Bbbvvvbbbbtttt! " the penguin spat out his beer, then wiped his mouth. The bird had just remembered what had happened.

He then hopped off of the chair, and then went to the fridge to grab another can of beer. Finding his brand of beer, he opened it and sat back down on the seat across from Shinji.

" W-was it that bad? " Shinji asked the bird as it drank the beer.

" Wark, wark caw, " ( Not really, just didn't expect you would actually do it ) the bird said with surprise.

" I dunno if you understand, but I … um… well, I kinda… " he said as he scratched the back of his head while blushing a shade of red.

" Wark? " ( Kinda what? Speak up, man! ) the bird cawed as he leaned closer towards Shinji on the table, waiting for what he has to say.

" I um… you can keep secrets, right PenPen? "

PenPen made a sweat drop, and flew off the table.

" Wark! " ( Yeah, sure, 'cause you know, I'm a freakin' penguin! ) the penguin squarked, nodding.

" I err… Well, I… I like Asuka! There, I said it, " he said as he sighed with relief. " It feels great getting it off my chest, " he continued, as he relaxed a bit on his chair.

The bird however, couldn't believe it. His beak was open, staring at the human with awe. _Him? I knew something was fishy with these humans… _

" You're not going to tell her, are you? " the nervous human said. Of course, Shinji knew the bird couldn't speak, but just wanted to see what the bird would say. Or in this case, would _squark._

" Wark, wark! " ( Hell yea! You're in for it now! ) the penguin said, shaking his head left and right to assure the human.

" Okay, great! " he said as he stood up. He then stretched his arms out and patted the penguin on it's head.

" Thanks for listening, PenPen. I know what Misato means when she feels lonely, " he continued as he walked towards his room.

" I'll make you a treat when I wake up. "

The penguin just sat there with a sinister grin on his face, as he chugged down his beer. _You're in for it now, _as the penguin thought.

---

_3, 2, 1... _

" Yawwwwwwwwwwn! " the redhead yawned, as she walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

_Great, she's on time_, the penguin thought as she approached the dinner table.

" Morning PenPen, " the German girl said as pulled a chair out and sat down.

" Squark, " ( Morning! ) the bird cawed as he happily chugged down another beer.

" Is the baka awake yet? "

The bird shook his head left and right.

" Oh, " she said as she placed her head on her arms on the table. " That baka… "

The penguin looked at her, intrigued as to why she has a slight tone of compassion. He then went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer and a juice box. He then placed his beer on the ground, and held the juice box with his two flippers to give to Asuka. She took the juice, and nodded at the penguin. Penpen then returned to his seat with the newly acquired beer in hand.

" Y'know, beer is bad for you _and_ Misato, " the German said.

" Squark, squark, wark, " ( I've out drunk Misato plenty of times! Not only that, but this is my first beer in weeks! ) the penguin lied, chugging it down Misato-style. " Chaaaaaaaaa! " he said as he tried to imitate Misato.

The redhead blinked at the bird, and took a sip out of her juice box.

" Y'know, you make me wonder if you _really _are human, " she said looking at him in amazement. The bird then tossed his empty can of beer away, and looked at her.

" Caw! " he barked, as he slipped off his chair. He then went to his room under the fridge.

" Oh yeah, leave me. Baka bird, " she said as she placed her head on the table again, looking at the juice box.

Almost half a minute later, the bird's door slid open.

" Oh now you come back, " she said. " What'd you get? Another can of- " she turned around, and looked at the bird in shock. What he had was a picture of their family. Misato, Asuka, Shinji, and the penguin himself. The bird had the photo in his beak, and leaned forward for Asuka to take it. She slowly took it, and looked at it. PenPen then got on the table, and pointed at the picture.

" What? Yeah, that's you, " the redhead said as she continued to examine the picture. Misato was in between the two humans, with both arms around their necks with the peace sign on her right hand. Penpen was sitting on a stool in front of Misato. Shinji had a small smile on his face, while Asuka had a slight one.

" Caw, caw! " ( No dangit, look! ) he urged, pointing at the picture. With a claw nail, he pointed. What he pointed at was Shinji.

" What about that baka? " the redhead said in a angry tone.

" Caw, caw! " ( He likes you! ) the bird squarked, waving his flippers up and down ferociously.

" Yeah, I know. He's a baka, " she said, not meaning it.

- Flashback-

Asuka ran into the bathroom, and locked the doors. She turned on the water on the faucet, and looked at herself in the mirror.

_What have I done? _She thought. She had just given away her first kiss… but it felt so right… She wasn't alone anymore…

Then, she splashed the water and faked gurgling sounds, pretending she was brushing her teeth. The proud Asuka Soryu Langley side wanted Shinji to know that she hated the kiss, but another side of her wanted to go outside and tell him how she felt about the boy.

_It felt nice… _she thought as she turned off the faucet, looking at the drain. She then looked up at the mirror, to see her face in a shade of red.

---

Outside in the kitchen, Shinji stood there, with a finger on his lips to see if it was real. He had not moved. The only thing that moved was his beating heart, which slowed down.

_Was it real? Did it really…? _He thought in disbelief. His first kiss ever was to the girl he had liked ever since they have met.

-End flashback-

PenPen then patted the German girl's cheek, hopefully to get her out of her daydream. She snapped out, and looked at the penguin.

" What is it? "

" Morning Asuka! " a voice said behind her. Shocked, she looked around. It was _him._

" Are you hungry? " Shinji smiled, as he put on his apron and chef hat.

_Cute, _she thought as she smiled back. But soon, the smile faded.

The penguin, knowing better, saved the picture from the clutches of the devil, and ran inside his home. However, feeling brave today, he wore a green war helmet, and returned to his chair, ready for any kind of chaos that can ensue.

" YOU BAKA! You know how hungry I was?! What took you so long to wake up!? "

" S-sorry, "

" You say sorry like it's a habit! Can't you say something else?! "

" Err… Sorry? " he said sarcastically. _Ah crap, where did that come from? _Shinji thought. He was dead meat now.

" WHAT?! " the redhead yelled. She stood up and slapped the boy. Or what she thought she slapped.

To everyone's amazement, Shinji held Asuka's wrist. PenPen's jaw dropped, as he looked at what had just happened. Asuka looked at the boy, somewhat amazed at his reaction. However, girls have reactions too.

" BAKA PERVERT! " she cried as she tried to let go of Shinji's grip.

It came to the bird. The bird had to react, and fast. So the penguin decided on the blink of an eye. So as the world slowed down, the bird got off of his chair, and waddled as quickly as he could across the table. He was at the edge of the table, he forced all his weight and strength onto one thing he is incapable of.

Flying.

Or what seems to be flying.

He had actually jumped, and he jumped as high as he could, and with as much force as he could. For this was the point of no return. He could not make any mistakes. Not in this lifetime, anyway.

So anyways, he jumped form the table, and what was his destination?

Asuka.

He made it too.

Then with a soft thud, he tackled Asuka's back, who then tripped dead into Shinji's arms.

_I did it, _the bird thought as he saw the connection of the two.

The wall cushioned the incoming person, and Shinji had Asuka in his arms. Unable to think of anything, he blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't know what he was doing, but instinct told him to either sink or swim; to do or die; to tame the beast or get eaten by the beast.

But to Shinji's amazement, Asuka then looked up, blushing.

A big side of Asuka wanted to tell him, _GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT! _and give him a big slap across the face.

The other side, however, just wanted to be held by this specific baka.

The side was tired of loneliness.

Tired of being alone so many times in the dark.

Tired of crying at night.

Tired of being sad, and scared that no one will ever be with her.

Scared that no one will ever say, " I …

" … love you, " Shinji whispered into her ear.

Shinji tightened his grip onto the German girl. The redhead then looked up, with tears of joys in her eyes.

" You… baka… " she cried onto his chest as she playfully pounded it with tears coming down her deep sapphire eyes.

Shinji, feeling braver than ever, decided to have one more thing done. With his right hand, he put Asuka's chin up. He moved his head forward, connecting his lips onto hers. The redhead girl more than accepted the kiss, and put her arms around the baka's neck, putting all the passion she felt for him into the kiss. As they broke apart from the kiss, Asuka looked deep into his eyes, while Shinji's into her deep azure eyes.

" I love you too, Shinji… "

---Epilogue---

PenPen then looked up at Shinji, who still was holding the happy Asuka now.

" You're my baka now, " she said affectionately as she held him by the waist.

" Yeah and you'll always be the crazy German girl that I love, " he said, kissing her forehead.

_Ugh… those two are waaayyy too mushy… my back hurts, and I got a headache. I'm going home, _the bird thought to himself as he stood up brushing away the dirt from his flippers.

_Another day's of work finished, _the bird thought to himself as he waddled to picked up his war helmet.

He pressed the button to open the door under the fridge, and stepped inside what was called " his home. "

" Lucy! I'm home! " the bird cawed as he put his helmet on the coat hanger.

Said penguin appeared, and kissed her husband on the cheeks. " So how were the kids? "

" They're great, thanks to me. I think they are going out now or something, " the tired penguin said.

" Oh great! I can't wait to phone the Horaki's penguins! Oh, wait until Tuna hears about this! " the crazed penguin-ess said as she went into the kitchen happily.

The penguin then sat on his couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Behind him was the picture of the Katsuragi's, Langley's, and Ikari's residence. With PenPen in the middle.

" Yup, another day's of work done. " he said as he opened another can of beer.


End file.
